Fighting Styles
Description Fighting Styles are the different versions of combat mode. There are currently six styles in the game (Combat, Black Leg, Electro, Fishmen Karate, Dragon Claw, and Superhuman). These styles have new moves and are very powerful. You need to buy Fighting Styles from NPCs in the game. Combat Is the default style Quick Tackle(Z)(Mastery: 0) Tackles towards opponent Ground Smash(X)(Mastery: 20) Smashes the ground and hits anything around it Black Leg Black leg can be learned at the Pirate Village. Z 'Mastery 1 [ ''Kicks Combo ''] The user flings themselves at their cursor and performs multiple hits. Can only hit one person at a time. 'X 'Mastery 40 [ ''Breakdance ] The user starts spinning and attacks everything around them. Semi-AoE move. 'C '''Mastery 80 [ ''Barrage ''] The user releases barrage of kicks that they can hold to kick longer, similar to the Gum-Gum's ''Rush. 'V '''Mastery 150 [ ''Devil ] Sets the user's leg on fire and makes the click attack and all the moves do more damage. As a visual bonus, it turns all their kicks and hits to orange instead of black and white. ''Note: You can set both your legs on fire by using it 100 times. This will do extra damage.'' ''Electro'' Electro can be learned from the Mad Scientist for B$500,000 underneath the Skylands. ['Z] '''Mastery 50 [ ''Stomp ''] User stomps into the ground, making a small AoE blast, doing low damage. Sends the target high up in the air. 'X 'Mastery 100 [ ''Electrical Tackle ''] User dashes forward at the cursor doing medium damage. Used primarily for dashing forward mid-air. 'C 'Mastery 200 [ ''Electrical Floor ] User slams their fists in the ground, making the ground in front of them infused with electricity for a few moments. This is a stun move. '''Though, this fighting style does no damage to Gum-Gum users. Fishman Karate Fishman Karate can be learned from the NPC "Fishman Karate Teacher" for B$750,000 in Underwater City Steam-Charged Fist (Z) (Mastery 70) The user shoot a nair pulse, this move has knock back Deadly Shower (X) (Mastery 130) The user shoots projectiles, this move deal decent damage, it also needs aiming skills Heavy Water Punch''' © (Mastery 250) The user charge water in his hands, and punch in front, launching it in the direction of the cursor. can be used for transportation. ''Dragon Claw''' In order to get it, you need to go to The Second Sea, get a Rare Artifact and talk with Sabo. Dragon Rush (Z)(Mastery 100) You dash forward twice, engulfed in flames that do a lot of damage in a small radius. Dragon Flames (X)(Mastery 200) You fire a whirlwind of flame, dealing damage and knocking back all opponents caught in the tempest. The knockback is very large. Dragon Explosion ©(Mastery 300) You slam the ground, creating an explosion with a huge radius and knockback. This attack does 2.5x your standard damage value. Superhuman It's what it's called. Super, and human. Can be bought from the Martial Arts Master at the Second Sea's Ice Mountain. You need to have 300 mastery on all the 4 of the fighting styles (black leg, electro, Fishmen karate and dragon claw) and pay $3,000,000 in order to obtain it. (doesn't include combat) No level is required to get Superhuman. '(Z) '110 mastery Owl Pounce you travel a short distance (which can be aimed in any direction) and if contact is made with an enemy you will start to do rapid damage to the enemy and if you dont hit an enemy well nothing happens except you have traveled a short distance '(X) '220 mastery Clap you stand still and generate tornado looking things from the ground if you hold this move (note these tornadoes do no damage to the enemy or you) or you can just press this move either way the do the same amount of dmg. when released the user will release a ring of lightning that hits enemies in a short radius amd deals a good amount of damage. '© '''330 mastery Gun you dash forward hitting a single enemy (I think that's bad) and fly them back (INSANE knockback) and like Beast Owl Pounce if you miss you just travel the distance and still can be aimed Overall this is by far the best style in the game(although the fact that it's the best is just my personal opinion, as others could be more useful for pvp, stunning and grinding.) and I personally use this all the time